Goodnight, Nana
by Jackiwi
Summary: Dont know where this came from! A bit of a heart-string-tugger. READ- PLEASE!


Author: Jackiwi Spoilers: None Rating: PG Archive: Anywhere, just ask first. Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, double secret and Gekko. I don't own the characters, but I have made up the character of Nana for the purpose of this story. Authors note: I've been meaning to right this for a while now, and I finally got around to it! Yay! Enjoy and let me know what you think : ) Oh, and I wrote this very late at night, so please excuse typo's!  
  
'Goodnight Nana'  
  
I didn't know. I can't believe I've known her for seven years and I didn't have a clue. I knew she liked her bike, her work and cats, but I never thought this.  
  
The large window over her shoulder fills the room with the golden light of a setting sun which lights up her face perfectly and gives her an angelic look. She is dressed in a long white skirt and dark blue top. There is nothing in the room but a sofa bed in the corner and a large piano.  
  
I learn against the doorframe and just listen to her play. Her bear feet lightly press the pedals and her fingers dance across the keys so delicately its like she's afraid she'll break them. Two scented candles appear to dance as the flames wave in the light breeze, and the horizon can be seen from the casement, a horizon coloured in gold, the city lights springing into life across the large park which is littered with freshly dropped leaves as summer turns to fall.  
  
I can't believe, after all we've been through, that this moment is real. I never dreamt we'd get here. The music stops and the beauty sitting at the keys, looks up.  
  
"Jack" she smiles.  
  
"Sam" I smile back. "So this is what you had sent up from your Grandma's house? I didn't know you could play!"  
  
She shrugs and stretches out her hand for mine, I move in to the room and take her hand, sitting behind her on the leaver cushion bench. Our fingers entwined in one hand, I kiss her lightly before turning my attention on the piano, flicking a few keys.  
  
"Want to learn a song?" she asks, holding back a small laugh.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
She moves slighting so that she is between my legs and my arms are either side of her body.  
  
"I'll do the feet. We'll do drunken sailor, coz it's nice and easy." As she speaks I can feel her body rattling against my chest. "Here, this is middle C, it's like the point of origin, and you can work out the others keys from this one. Watch what I do then you try it." I just sit in ore as she plays it so easily. "Oh, sorry." I say fumbling my way though the song.  
  
"Don't be, that was good for your first time. I remember, when Nana was teaching me, this was the first song she showed me. I was so small I couldn't even reach the pedals, and I had to sit on her lap to see the music." She says sadly, touching the sheet music in front of her; 'as the lights go down' by Faith Hill. "I'm going to really miss her." I can feel her body tense with emotion, and see a small tear threatening to fall, but I catch it before it beats a path across her face. I hold her closer and run my hands up and down her bear arms as she learns back into me, resting her head on my chest.  
  
The call had come two weeks ago. Mark was the one to tell her that her grandmother, her mother's mum, had died of a heart attack. The piano along with a few other items and some money had been left to Sam in the will. She was never a rich woman, at least not in material objects, but she certainly had spirit. Sam confessed that often her road trips on her bike had lead her south, to 'Nana's house'.  
  
They would make cookies and talk about everything and anything. Sam would tell her about work. Her real job, not the cover story. Her grandmother wasn't the sort of person who would blab and besides, she was old, and Sam knew the days she had left were on the clock, so she couldn't bring herself to lie. They talked about Jack a lot too. In fact, it was her that made Sam finally put her priorities in the right order. Her work is important, but so is Jack. That's why Sam fought for him, that's why she walked up to the general and laid all her cards on the table. That's why the SGC had to access just how badly they needed her and thus come to some arrangements.  
  
SG1 goes on. Sam is still apart of it, and so is Jack. They just have to keep their private lives off the field, or risk some serious castigation. Oh, there are people that don't like it, plenty of people, Kinsley for one, but as far as she was concerned, he could go suck a lemon! She knew damn well that she was far to valuable for them to let her go, but they could have removed her from active duties or transferred her. Regardless she took the risk and it paid off. Now she was sitting in the arms of the only man she had ever truly loved, the real and scary kind.  
  
Half an hour later and the only light in the room now comes from the two candles, the speckle horizon of houses outside and the vivid full moon. A light kiss placed on Sam's head rouses her to the fact she hasn't moved in a while.  
  
"Umm. I think I'm gonna fall asleep if we sit here much longer." She looks up into his eyes  
  
"Bedtime?" he asks gently, to which she nods her agreement.  
  
"Come on" he stands and pulls her by the hand into a standing position. "You go ahead, I'll be right there." She smiles at his silhouette as it moves towards the door. When he disappears, she moves to the large window. The stars feel the sky, shining so brightly, like nothing was wrong with the world, or any other world. Not giving any hint of the war and destruction going on around them. A soft breeze floats in and blows the candles out, leaving a light ribbon of scented smoke behind it. Sam smiles to herself, and turns to leave the room, stopping at the door to take one more look at the piano and the bright moon casting its sliver light on to it.  
  
"Goodnight Nana." She whispers before closing the door with a soft click.  
  
THE END 


End file.
